User talk:Koisuru/Archive 2
Please action=edit&section=new}} leave new messages at the bottom. Archive 1 (-July 2009) Wikia Entertainment Hey there! I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I just wanted to stop by and say hi; see how things are going here. Are there any big projects that the community is working on right now? Please let me know if the Entertainment Team can help out with anything, and feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : None that I know of so far. –koisuru (talk) 03:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) What the heck? What happened too the attribute pages? Nooo... too much green! Nooo.. On a side note, what are basic things for adminship? I just want to know. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 18:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : Oh... s/he must have touched them. O_O As for the adminship, just ask me. –koisuru (talk) 02:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Huh? I thought I just asked you. Or did you mean that in a different way?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 19:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Whatever. –koisuru (talk) 01:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Problem on bakugan template I know it's very minor but how could I edit the bakugan template? It's not putting the 's' on Gs in the box. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 16:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) : You mean on ? That's intended. It's a unit of measurement, after all. –koisuru (talk) 08:23, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Dan Kuso's Page Thank you for unprotecting the page. As promised I fixed all the errors I found. Tomorrow I'll see what else I can do. Nonen 17:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Poll ideas A few poll ideas have been posted at Template talk:Main Page/Poll aren't you watching it? Mattwo 11:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) : Nah, sorry, I wasn't. :P Just implement what you want, I already left the instructions at Template:Main Page/Poll. –koisuru (talk) 14:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::That doesn't make a template appear though Mattwo 15:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Got it to work. Mattwo 23:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I featured the first one on the main page. Just look at the diff to see how I did it. –koisuru (talk) 10:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Abce2's capitalizing patroll Abce2 Has been making erroneous capitalizing regarding bakugan as a proper noun, whenever there is an instance of "A bakugan" he caps the "b" "bakugan"...bakugan is not always a proper noun, even in that case, yet he's capitalizing it. Mattwo 06:03, 6 August 2009 (UTC) : In my opinion, the usage of a capital letter in Bakugan is correct. –koisuru (talk) 14:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::In the anime a bakugan is a species, and as such via real grammar, "A bakugan" is correct. It's not a matter of opinion, but facts Mattwo 14:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Having stated that, the usage of "pokémon" or "digimon" would be correct, right? –koisuru (talk) 14:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It capitalizes in the Bakugan books and the cards too. Just saying, since the conversation seems too have drifted over here.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 15:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::You could have said that sooner >.> Mattwo 21:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okk..... Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 22:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Adminship for Rhivana? Possible? He/she has made a lot of good edits and knows how to work on a Wikia. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 19:36, 9 August 2009 (UTC) : No. Not until he/she requests it himself. –koisuru (talk) 14:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::What about me asking him/her and he/she replying yes?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 14:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Still a bit unprobable. I remember reverting some of his/her edits, which implies there is some problem. –koisuru (talk) 15:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Wasn't that two months ago or something? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 15:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok screw that, I can't find that in my contribs. =)) –koisuru (talk) 15:11, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, neither could I. So, is the user qualified?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 15:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Tell him/her to add something to his user page first. –koisuru (talk) 16:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 16:43, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, Rhivana has put stuff on his/her user page. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 18:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yuck. That's it? Oh, and I'm also afraid of the unifying the format thingy. –koisuru (talk) 18:23, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Preyas Problem On the Diablo Angelo page I'm trying to get the attributes right, and you know how they are Aquos/Haos and Aquos/Darkus? How do you make the template for that? I'm going to be here a lot because I've left Wikipedia.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 15:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : I don't know about that... the last time I edited that page, it was still both Aquos. There are no official sources that state that Aquos Preyas Angelo / Diablo is a Pyrus / Haos. –koisuru (talk) 16:26, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : And with that, I'm going to have to revert to my version. It all got messed up and things got deleted. –koisuru (talk) 16:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::i though it said in the series that Angelo had the power of Aquos and Haos. Let me check.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 16:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't notice it. Haven't found any on the official website. And about the revert. Just add back the things that also got reverted. –koisuru (talk) 16:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::On the series it says that Angelo is Aquos but has the powers of a light attributed Bakugan. What should be put for that?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 16:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Doesn't it have a simile keyword or something? But anyway, the word is strongly suggests that Angelo is just an Aquos Bakugan. –koisuru (talk) 16:58, 14 August 2009 (UTC) rights I can Bürokraten rights have--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : Why? –koisuru (talk) 16:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Admin How can I get a admin?Roronca Zolo 13:08, 18 August 2009 (UTC) no I give--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:43, 18 August 2009 (UTC) : Technically, you can't get me. >:D –koisuru (talk) 10:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Button gone Do you have any idea where that link that said "Search for duplicate file" went? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 02:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) : Might be a bug. Refer to Central. –koisuru (talk) 10:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Will do when I get the time. Probaly hours. Sorry, busy today. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 12:44, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I also blocked two users for socking. Do you it was a reasonable block? User:Bakugan sage, user:Bakugan manic. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 12:47, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nah, that's very unjust. Make it some time between 3 weeks to 5 months. –koisuru (talk) 15:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wait, I though I blocked them for one month. Did I mess up?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've reblocked them for three months. Sorry about that. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 22:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Looks like there's another Bakugan wiki. http://bakuganbattlebrawlers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Wiki ::::::::Wow, this is the best English Bakugan wiki, yet theres lots of them. I salute you. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) (Resetting indent) We can't do anything about it, Wikia's system allows the creation of new wikis in seconds. Not to mention they don't search for the topic first. –koisuru (talk) 12:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Another bug. (Sorry if I am bothering you) All the Ventus symbols on the Bakugan templates have disappeared. For example, Monarus. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 15:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) : It should be back someday. Heh. –koisuru (talk) 12:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi dues!! Hi whats up?—Preceding unsigned comment added by *Scyther* (talk • ) We need a thrid vote Hey man me and Abce2 have been discussing whether or not each ability cards should have each of their own pages. He worries that the pages will be too short but I say not only is this sometimes true for bakugan but there is also a lot of information we can put n those pages like G-Power Bonuses, Bakugan on the Artwork, Card Text, Card Color (that would go in the infobox), and possibly, strategy which Abce doesn't think should be included since this isn't a "how to won wiki" but I think that if we have all of this on seperate card pages, people will know that we are a legit wiki and we'll get more members and a better reputation. The whole argument is under the second "Lots of stuff to tell you" on Abce's talk page where I also put out some other matters that you can respond to but it doesn't matter. Attribute 21:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey Koisuru. Its Richardli and I agree with Attribute that there should be pages for ability cards and do you agree? Do you think I should ask BlazeCannon15? ---user:Richardli(user talk:Richardli) :I agree that thee should be pages for the cards, but not a seperate page for each card.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :: It's a no, IMO. Can you show me a sample of this 'lots' of information? –koisuru (talk) 16:06, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::: Its on Abce's talk page at the very bottom. I created a template for the infobox of this which you can delete or not after we finish this discussion and if it works out I'm going to need your help with the categories since I'm very bad with code. Basically I see them being the name, type of card (Gate or Ability), Color (Red, Gold, Copper, etc.), G-Power Bonuses (optional for ability cards), and here's the thing, besides code I'm not asking for any work, I just want your approval and then I plan on getting a few guys to help me wit the pages but I want to get it through you guys first since it is a large project. If you are still on the fence just do the code (I said this thing to Abce) and I will make a sample page with the doom card. I have the image uploaded and I am prepared to use it. Jut give me a chance to do the sample and then decide. Attribute 01:42, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Now the Doom Card has it's own page. It was used all during the first and second season, and other things. Other cards, however, are not.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I know the Doom Card has its own page, that's the point. Just let me take that page and trick it out once we get code done and we'll see how it turns out. Attribute 03:18, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::: (Fixed your indents) I didn't find it. On another note, if ever I agree to this, I'd be happy to make the templates for you, that is, if I have the time. –koisuru (talk) 14:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: The Doom Card or the discussion? Anyway, BlazeCannon gave me permission to do this and all I need is the template but after that I promise you will not have to do anymore work unless you want to help. Attribute 01:07, September 17, 2009 (UTC) How How do I edit the main page just to change the poll if you blocked it--BlazeCannon15 20:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Only admins can edit the main page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:14, September 17, 2009 (UTC)